1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for connecting electronic appliances to each other via a flexible cable or for connecting circuit boards to each other inside an appliance via a flexible cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a flexible cable which has signal-transmitting conductors on a flexible base is used for a connection between electronic appliances or for a connection between circuit boards inside all appliance. An end of the flexible cable is connected to a circuit board via a connector, and in order to prevent noise radiation, a noise suppressor is fitted, for example, in the following manners: (1) a noise suppressor is mounted around the connector on the circuit board; and (2) a noise suppressor such as a ring core is fitted to the flexible cable.
However, the above noise suppressing manners have the following disadvantages. In a case of (1), an exclusive space for the noise suppressor is required on the circuit board. In a case of (2), the ring core is expensive, and the fitting of the ring core to the flexible cable is complex work, which raise cost.